Tell Me What You Want
by BriceVictoria
Summary: Carlisle has always felt something about Alice and Jasper. Carlisle comes home and is alone with Jasper and Alice. Alice and Edward's powers are swapped, too. Carlisle/Jasper/Alice, Jasper/Carlisle, & Oc/! Read and find out!
1. Coming Home and Play Time!

Carlisle Cullen walks into his house.

"Everyone must have went hunting." Carlisle mutters to himself.

"Except us!" Alice sings running in with Jasper

"Hello Alice, Jasper." Carlisle says. _'Why can't I get over Alice and Jasper? God, I'd love to have a threesome.' _Carlisle thinks to himself. Jasper fells the shift in Carlisle's mood.

"Carlisle? You okay?" Jasper asks.

"Huh? Oh of course." Carlisle says, ducking his head.

"Carlisle. Tell us what you're thinking right now." Jasper growls.

"That is none of your business Jasper!" Carlisle snaps. Alice reads his thoughts.

"A Threesome. Evolving Me, you, and him." Alice says.

"Hmm… We can do that. Can't we, Alice?" Jasper asks.

"Sure. You first Jasper." Alice giggles. Jasper devours Carlisle's lips with his own. Carlisle grabs Jasper's hips and pulls him closer. Jasper reaches down and rubs Carlisle's dick through his jeans. Carlisle moans. Alice whimpers. Jasper and Carlisle break apart.

"Our Room. Naked. Now!" Jasper orders at Carlisle and Alice. Alice and Carlisle run up to Jasper's room, get naked, and wait for him. Jasper walks in with a vibrator, belt, shackles, paddle, and belt. Carlisle and Jasper smirk at each other. The cuff Alice's hands to the Head Board. Carlisle gets behind her and Jasper gets naked and in front. Alice tries to get free. Carlisle paddles her ass a few times, Alice moans.

"Behave!" Carlisle growls. Carlisle pushes the vibrator into her ass. Alice gasps and whimpers. They flip her onto her back. They bend down and tongue fuck her at the same time. Alice screams as she comes. Carlisle undoes the cuffs and lays her back on his stomach, thrusting into her ass. Alice gasps and Jasper thrusts into her pussy. Alice cries out in pleasure. After they all come, they break apart.

"We have to do that again sometime soon." Carlisle says.

"Next Weekend!" Alice says.

"Agreed!" Carlisle and Jasper exclaim. They clean up and wait for the others to get home.


	2. The Family Finds Out

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ALAURE!  
THIS IS I'll Be Your's Forever and Always, BUT I EDITED IT INTO A SECOND CHAPTER! SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS!  
R&R**

* * *

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Esme asks.

"Nothing." Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle say.

"Uh huh. Then why do you three smell like sex?" Emmett asks.

"Well, me and Alice had a little fun and it must've clung to Carlisle when Alice tackled him earlier." Jasper lies smoothily.

"Yeah right You three had a threesome, right?" Rosalie asks.

"No!" Alice argues. Esme looks at Carlisle with miserable eyes.

"Carlisle, how could you?" Esme asks.

"I'm Sorry, Esme." Carlisle whispers.

"I can never forgive you, Carlisle." Esme says, shaking her head.

_1 WEEK LATER_

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asks Jasper.

"Seth imprinted on Alice and she left." Jasper says.

"Embry imprinted on Esme." Carlisle sighs.

"Well, at least we have each other." Jasper says, sitting in Carlisle's lap and cuddling against him.

"I'll always love you, Jasper." Carlisle admits.

"As I will always love you." Jasper whispers, kissing him softly. Carlisle picks him up, runs into his room, throws Jasper on the bed, and devours his lips with his own.

"I need you. Now." Carlisle growls, ripping their clothes off and thrusting into Jasper. Jasper screams in pain/pleasure as Carlisle continues to thrust wildly.

"Carlisle! There!" Jasper cries as Carlisle hits his Prostate dead on.

"Mine! All mine!" Carlisle snarls, sinking his teeth into Jaspers neck, thrusting even more wildly, releasing deep within him.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper shouts as he comes. Carlisle collapses next to him.

"You like that?" Carlisle growls into Jasper's ear. Jasper whimpers as he gets hard. Carlisle grabs Jasper's cock with a tight grip and pumps him. Jasper moans loudly. Carlisle loses it and makes Jasper ride him.

"Mm! Oh God!" Jasper moans.

"That's it. Fuck yourself. Do you like this Jasper? Fucking yourself with my cock in your sweet, tight ass?" Carlisle growls.

"Yes! I love your cock in me!" Jasper cries.

"Who do you belong to?" Carlisle demands, jerking him hard.

"YOU! I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M CARLISLE'S BITCH!" Jasper screams, cumming all over Carlisle's stomach and chest. Jasper collapses onto the strong chest.

"We should clean up." Carlisle says. Jasper nods and they clean up. They next day, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Felix, Jane, Demitri, and Heidi arrive.

"Hello Carlisle, Jasper. Where are the others?" Aro asks.

"Hunting." Carlisle shrugs. Jane notices the mark on Jasper's neck.

"Who ever knew The Carlisle Cullen was possessive." Jane giggles.

"Indeed. May you explain?" Aro asks Carlisle.

"Well, something happened between Alice, Jasper, and I. Esme found out and broke it off. Embry Call imprinted on her. Alice left and Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. So, Jasper and I are now mates." Carlisle explains.

"Did you know male Vampire's can get pregnant?" Caius asks.

"No... If I have a child, you're not going to make me destroy the child, will you?" Jasper asks with wide eyes, scared.

"Of course not! I know how much Carlisle has always wanted a child. I'm actually quite surprised Carlisle didn't know." Aro notes.

"I didn't think about that." Carlisle shrugs.

_5 Years Later_

"Daddy! Can we go hunting now?" Alaure asks.

"Of course. Go get your mother." Carlisle smirks. Alaure leaves and comes back in with Jasper.

"Ready?" Jasper asks.

"Yes!" Alaure nods and they take off. Later that night, Jasper shoves Carlisle's naked body onto the bed and leaps, sinking onto Carlisle's erection.

"Mm!" Jasper moans.

"That's right, Bitch, ride me." Carlisle growls. Jasper moans louder as Carlisle hits that spot and comes all over Carlisle's stomach and chest. They clean up and cuddle in bed.

"I love you, Carlisle." Jasper whispers.

"I love you, too. Forever and always." Carlisle agrees.


	3. Author's Note

**Alright, I know you guys asked for more, but I really can't think about how to write Alaure's future and I'm willing to let someone else take over and write if they wish. Just let me know and the first one that emails me about wanting to type it, can. I'm really sorry.**


End file.
